Let Me Live
by Tenebrarum
Summary: Albert Wesker grew up under Umbrella. He joined the Raccoon Police Department's "Special Tactics And Rescue Service" to distance himself but in the end, Umbrella literally sucked the life from him. Claire Redfield has a chance encounter with a now, reborn Wesker who shares the same goals as her: to fold the old and rusted Umbrella Inc to free themselves from it's horrors. Future M.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**- Author's Note -  
**

** Hello there, if you'd like to follow along with locations within and around Raccoon, I recommend checking out a map by Enetirnel on DeviantArt labeled Raccoon City - Home of Umbrella  
**

* * *

**Chapter One - Beginnings**

It was the first week of May, 1983 and the weather was particularly chilly for Spring in Raccoon but more-so in the Arklay Mountains. A particular man seemed to stand out like a sore thumb on the hiking trail to anyone or anything that may have seen him.

He was standing there dressed in a turtleneck sweater, slacks, and dress shoes with a pair of black sunglasses that covered his blue-grey eyes which left him completely covered head to toe in black.

However, anyone that truly knew this particular man by the name of Albert Wesker knew that he appeared to be incapable of purchasing any sort of attire that was not black.

_Of course given the time of the day, nobody would see me let alone see any possible trails leading back to the laboratory._

On a hiking trail against patchy spots of blindingly white snow, a cream coloured Polaroid Amigo camera loosely dangled from a blue strap around his neck, he hiked up and down the trail only stopping every now and then to jot something down in a small leather bound notebook (which was of course also black).

_It seems as though William chose a perfect time to behave like a child, to give me such an opportune chance to leave the lab to collect both my personal documentation and thoughts without the slightest chance of Dr. Marcus hounding me for results regarding the Clay Virus strains we've been studying for the past few years..._

_Despite the mindless fools that work under his employ even after they were moved from the Research Center to the Arklay Laboratory, they still have yet to make any significant improvements compared to Will's and my own experiments. The sheer fact that they still hadn't managed to cause any external leaks from the internal lab, waste management or otherwise is simply astounding!_

As Wesker saw the face of Dr. Marcus show up in both his thoughts and notes, he stopped writing in order to grimace and rub the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on alongside his memories of his earlier entries to his notebook. Those entries were documentation of his time being introduced to Dr. Marcus at the Umbrella Research Center before it was eventually shut down.

This was when both Albert Wesker and William Birkin had been chosen to take over the positions of being the lab's Head Researchers when their predecessors were apparently promoted, however it would seem that their predecessors made no progress in their research and if they had it was never received by either of the two younger scientists. This was one of the first moments where Wesker's mind was clouded by doubt in regard to Umbrella Pharmaceutical Inc.'s inner workings.

Wesker flicked back to his first entry in this particular notebook as he waited for his headache to pass so he could focus back on the task at hand, but this day in particular stood out in Wesker's mind as he was lost in thought.

_That was back in July, 1978. I was only a youngster as was Birkin being two years younger than I, he was only interested in the new research notes that he had as usual..._

_The mansion that the Arklay Laboratory was located within seemed normal from the air in the helicopter we were in – it was the only way aside from foot to access the Lab easily, but from the ground, something was different._

_I remember the smell of the prairie wild-flowers as we landed, the rotors had caused the air to stir in the forest surrounding the mansion._

_The president of the Arklay Laboratory was standing near the elevator that was at the top of the heliport when we landed. He tried to introduce himself, but Will and I had paid no attention to him as we stepped into the elevator. It didn't matter. We had already been briefed on our roles._

_I don't even remember the guy's name. __M__ost people would react in a few seconds from us ignoring them, __but __he didn't. I suppose it was because we __**were **__youngsters, but in the end it seemed as though he understood why the CEO of Umbrella – Oswell E. Spencer had put us into our roles at our young ages and the president paid no attention to someone like me._

_On the other hand, Will was the true genius between us._

_Will was utterly fascinated by the research papers he had and I had to admit, that this virus deserved the constant attention he gave the papers we had on it. Even I couldn't resist being sucked into it like he was._

_This particular virus was recently discovered two years ago in the Republic of Zaire located in North Africa. It was some sort of viral haemorrhagic fever similar to the one that an outbreak had occurred with in Sudan. However, this newer strain of the Ebolavirus was much more deadly. Respectively they were referred to as "Sudan-Ebolavirus" and "Zaire-Ebolavirus"._

_Though that was of course, __only discovered__ after a particular physician had lacerated his finger during an autopsy of a Zaire bible school stu__d__ent that had been diagnosed with Yellow Fever._

_That physician had made an assumption purely based on the symptoms and got sloppy. How in the hell had he managed to __**not**__ notice the lack of mosquito bites? They were the vector of transmission for Yellow Fever __and__ such a mistake__ was a__ very __amateur one. __N__ot something that __either of them would make no, they respected this __new and __particularly dangerous, fatal virus._

Wesker smirked to himself at the memory of being among one of the youngest and earliest researchers that had a chance to study the Ebolavirus, though it was only last year that both he and Will had decided that it didn't fit into the other viral genus' that currently existed and that it needed it's own.

Dr. Marcus had agreed and the new genus was called "Filoviridae" and there were now thousands researching it. But the people were always divided in half.

One group to save people from it.

One group to kill people with it.

As it was, Wesker knew from the Zaire Outbreak that typically once a person was infected that the mortality rate of the infected was typically towards 90% and up as it replicated so quickly and destroyed it's host in a mere matter of days after the initial incubation. Despite the sheer amount of research being attempted on it, no cure had been found.

It had been a couple of years since the project had started... But the main matter that had never settled with Wesker was that bio-engineering a weaponized strain, literally a bio-organic weapon or B.O.W. for short was illegal across the globe.

_We wouldn't use the virus as a weapon. But I'm certain that someone out there would weaponize it for later use which would make it the uttermost priority to research it now as though it was already weaponized. _

_However, the line between making a B.O.W. and a cure was thin. Nearly non-existent. One could say they were making a cure when they were in fact, making a B.O.W. , although Will didn't particularly care – he was just interested in the opportunity to research such a thing. _

_I liked to think of myself as working toward a cure but... _

Wesker frowned as he knew he was wrong. He knew what Spencer and Umbrella were really doing – they were making B.O.W.s for the U.S. Government and he had chosen to remain ignorant.

This was to the same degree as his research partner Will and their assistant Annette.

_Truthfully, I only knew her first name because of Will. I make a point of not fraternizing with co-workers but...As I've found, Will knows no boundaries when he wants to be known by anyone that piques his curiosity. _

As the older Head Researcher between the two of them which made him Will's supervisor by default. He typically had his hands full forcing Will out of the lab as otherwise he would forget to do the simplest things such as eating, showering and instead of sleeping he would often be found with cups of coffee damaging the scattered research papers or asleep at his desk (much to Wesker's annoyance).

_However, Annette seems to have better luck dealing with Will than I do. He'll leave the lab and live normally (or, as much that is possible for him) without so much as the usual coffee mug hurling I've encountered when I've interrupted his train of thought. Must he be so competitive against a little girl?_

For you see, after the excitement regarding his latest bio-engineering achievement (a bizarre frog/human hybrid that, even more bizarrely he decided to call the "Hunter") had died down Will's pride had taken a massive hit upon the company-wide announcement that the company's youngest employee, a young girl by the name of Alexia Ashford had been promoted to the Chief Researcher of the Antarctica Facility at the mere age of 10!

This little girl was both younger and in a higher position than when Will and I were first brought here. Though I do wonder if it's simply due to her being of the same family as one of the founders of the company? She had no valid research data to show compared to us. but Will still sees her as a threat.

_If only Keith had kept his damned mouth shut about the presentation Spencer required in a few months time, Will wouldn't have had his tantrum and refused to discuss any matter of research with anyone. _

_Instead, Will has been barraging the human test subjects with increasingly abusive tests and has refused to divulge what his intention is and has refused to stop for either Annette or myself._

_Dr. Marcus was the one we typically reported to despite the fact that he never made the transfer to Arklay. He was the only one we respected enough to report to and share any findings with yet, Will refused to provide anything new for our bi-monthly reports to Marcus leaving me at a loss. Howev-_

Wesker was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up as a loud child ran past nearly bumping him... A dark brunet haired boy that couldn't have been older than ten, dressed in a striped green t-shirt and jeans ran past laughing before Wesker felt something smash into his legs. He nearly dropped his notebook before he looked down and saw another child; a little girl obviously younger than the older boy that had run past moments ago.

The girl, wearing red overalls with white ruffles, hadn't been able to avoid him like the older child and was currently sprawled across the grassy ground on her backside with her auburn hair, despite being in a ponytail fanned out beneath her.

The look Wesker gave her – a cold glare, mixed with both disgust and annoyance which would have easily broken some of the useless, old codgers back at the Lab. The little girl was still clearly putting together as to what exactly had just happened.

_How in the hell anyone couldn't see him just ostensibly being there? Standing out as clear as day?_

There were far too many questions regarding the stupidity of children that Wesker never had to experience himself in his childhood. That was another matter entirely.

With that thought in mind, Wesker couldn't hide the glimmer of surprise when the little girl's deep blue eyes gazed up at him without any fear of the cold look he held on his face towards her as she hauled herself upright, climbed back to her feet and smiled at him before she apologetically blurted out at him "Sorry mister!" at him before she ran after the older boy further up the trail.

Wesker sighed inwardly as he thought to himself in a bored monotone _… It seems I can't escape children today. I'm starting to feel as though certain people shouldn't be able to breed... Or at least keep a leash on their spawn. _As he shoved his notebook in his bag whilst watching who he assumed were the parents of the two loud, irritating and completely oblivious children he had encountered mere minutes ago ran past him in the same direction as their children had.

_Obviously being loud is hereditary. I don't think I'm exactly wrong in my thoughts when it comes to people like...this! _Wesker was slightly wincing, his headache still throbbing as he heard the children's mother barking out "Christopher Redfield, you get back here this instant! Claire, you too! I told you we were going back home right **now**!" as she ran further up the hiking trail (not that he was intentionally listening in to redundant matters of insignificant people, they were just too loud to ignore).

_From that particular trail, they must have come from Victory Lake._

_Of course, nobody kn__ew the truth about the "Umbrella Executive Retreat" as it was publicly known as. Specifically about how it contained a secret Government approved Level 4 Biohazard lab, the most dangerous type due to the work there being focused on the most deadly and incurable agents or infectious diseases. _

_That was how it was supposed to be and it would remain, provided none of the campers had paid any attention to me __whatsoever__._

Wesker's stomach roared at him to an extent he couldn't ignore, it and the sounds of the Arklay Mountains drowned out anything else (thankfully, this included that loud family) as he slowly made the hike up the Victory-Arklay trail towards the Research Center.

Wesker frowned as his stomach continued to roar at him louder as it brought sharp pains to his torso.

_It seems that Will and I are much more similar than I thought. I suppose it's expected for people to have some sort of similar habits when they develop some sort of friendship regardless of it being intentional. _

Wesker could grab a bite to eat at either the Research Center or the Arklay Lab. They were both within reasonable walking distance (3 miles, give or take) but, the sheer thought of his previous experience of the awful, food poison-inducing food that was served in there previously... That it was safer to simply avoid any food that was provided by whatever catering staff Umbrella had employed made Wesker give a slight shudder of disgust at the memory this thought drew up.

_I__'ll head over to the Arklay-Raccoon station __at the Center instead,__ get the trolley into the city and get a bite to eat instead of the greasy slop they call food back at Arklay. __I would have to agree with Will about the food. It certainly does resemble the food in that old "Soylent Green" film he likes._

_I honestly wouldn't be surprised if such a scenario happened, provided there was some form of profit in it for Spencer.__If Spencer __ever did, there would be no doubt that it would be tested on his employees..._

Despite all of this, Wesker's appetite refused to be discouraged in it's constant and loud demands to finally be satisfied with some real food.

The hike would've taken anyone else much longer, but the truth of the matter was that Wesker knew the area better than most and had worn away some paths of his own that proved to be much more time-efficient compared to the official hiking trails.

Before he knew it, Wesker was already on the Ecliptic Express as it jostled along the Arklay-Raccoon line. He still had some time to decide about what would satisfy his hunger (truthfully, it had to be close to the Central Raccoon Station as he was starving and feeling worn out after his hike) but it was hard for him to avoid nodding off into slumber with the rhythmic jostling of the train.

_I can't fall asleep. Not here. I don't particularly want to find myself pick-pocketed on here, it's not exactly a secure train with half of Raccoon employed by Umbrella!_

Wesker and Birkin were briefed on Raccoon by Dr. Marcus when they first came to be his understudies at the Research Center, though Wesker had gotten curious one day in the city and had discovered that what he was told was word-for-word with the usual Raccoon tourism spiel.

It was somewhat sad that he remembered what it said as he had naively felt in his mid-teens it would be important to remember should he need to impress someone with his company's involvement in the city.

Wesker allowed himself to close his eyes for a bit and recalled the completely redundant information he had memorized to try and keep himself awake for the rest of the trip.

_In the 1960s, due to research on herbs that grew natively around the small hamlet called Raccoon and throughout the Arklay region were confirmed to possess useful natural medicinal properties, Umbrella Pharmaceutical Inc. was founded in Raccoon and the hamlet was expanded over time with constant financial support by Umbrella. _

_For instance, the Kite Bros. Railway was originally only 3 miles long. It was now over 8 miles long underneath Raccoon and it wouldn't have happened without Umbrella. The Raccoon Zoo was opened in 1978 to house Spencer's personal collection of exotic animals and was to help recoup costs put into the industrialization and commercialization of Raccoon into the city it was quickly becoming. _

_Among the many other things that the people of Raccoon aren't aware of below the city. Spencer had to recoup costs whenever he could publicly and the Zoo was just one of his schemes. Though, the people of Raccoon couldn't do anything but praise Umbrella. _

_Without Umbrella, there was no real industry outside of logging and the few small diners and motels that lined Raccoon's main streets._

Though it was only a few minutes before his mind wandered back to his pain-filled stomach before he recalled the basic map of the city.

… _Thinking of diners, there's that old one just a block up from Central Station. Emmy's Diner which is apparently, famous for it's doughnuts with the locals. I don't give a damn at this point as long as it's not more of Umbrella's so-called catering! _

It hadn't taken Wesker long to make up his mind, his patience was now all but non-existent. Emmy's was the closest restaurant to the heavily art deco inspired Raccoon Central Station which was now in Wesker's sight, enough to prompt him to get to his feet and make his way to the closest exit from the train carriage.

It seemed as though Wesker's mood would improve after satisfying his hunger. He still held hope in his mind for making the deadline for the Clay Virus presentation as he made his way over to Crescent St. from the station's exit on Central St. to quickly get to the diner.

_Spencer wants additional proof that it can be exogenous in variant strains to both new vectors and carriers. _

_That, in itself will be difficult to prove due to the lack of documentation regarding our Subject Zero's wild-type strain._

_I do not know how the Clay Virus itself became to be in her body. Was she infected from the origin? It's far too convenient to not be suspicious, I have to consider the possibility of it being intentionally induced within her._

_The main reasons to me are that she has obvious intercurrent infections which makes it difficult to use her as the basis for our research and, that we do not know the origin of her infection. _

_Which leaves us without a viable control subject and makes it almost impossible to meet Spencer's demands. If Will stops acting like a child after today's incident and finally shares his data, it could be something vital to our work regarding the waterborne Alpha variant strain we created!_

_It all depends on Will. There's only so much etiology I can do regarding the virus to pad out our presentation..._

Will had been doing wide spectrum experiments relentlessly on the human test subjects without Wesker's approval. Even to Wesker, it was inhumane to abuse the test subjects to the extent Will had. Especially as some of them had been former research staff that both Wesker and Will had to throw under the bus to avoid ending up as test subjects themselves.

Of course, Albert Wesker had no idea that today's incident with William Birkin would be the standard for the next seven months.

* * *

**And that's it for the opening, the next chapter will be longer - I promise!  
**

**The real Raccoon is in Kentucky but for story purposes, the actual location for Raccoon is within Ohio but bordering Kentucky.**

**Because I've used a few bits of jargon to fit the work Wesker and Birkin do... I'll leave an explanation for a few things below! **

**Please do read and leave some critique! :)**

**Scientific Terminology Cheat Sheet:  
**

**Virology: **Dedicated study of viruses.

**Bioengingeering: **Man-made modifications of all things biological/natural.

**Etiology: **The study or theory of how an infection or pathogen can be spread or infect others.

**Pathogen:** Various types of infections such as: bacteria, viruses, fungi, prion and the like. These typically microscopic pathogens are the causes of everyday illness!

**Bio-Safety/Biohazard Level/Class: **Classes/Levels are the same but are differentiated by their number ranging between 1 to 4. 1 being the least dangerous and 4 being the most dangerous there is.

There are additional markers such as "ag" which is for "agricultural hazard" and some labs may be marked with a P or PA for either Protection or Pathogen level. The shortened name for Bio-Safety Level is "BSL" which would mean that the Raccoon labs are designated "BSL4, PA4"!**  
**

**Replication:** How a pathogen reproduces itself within the body of it's host or carrier.

**Host: **Can be various things, such as a human or animal carrying a parasite (like a rat carrying a plague) or a host cell in which a virus replicates.

**Carrier: **An infected animal or human, if they show no symptoms or health issues due to the infection then they are considered to be an **Asymptomatic Carrier**.

**Vector: **An infected animal or human that spreads a disease, such an example would be mosquitoes spreading Malaria due to blood-to-blood contact with the mosquito being the "vehicle" for the infection between people.

**Genus: **The designated "family" name of what a pathogen belongs to, like Filioviridae which is a virological taxon - a man-made concept of grouping similar pathogens into groups or "families" for easily identification and research.

**Filoviridae: **The designated family name of similar viruses that cause viral hemorrhagic fever and includes things such as the Ebola Virus.

**Retrovirus: **These types of viruses are considered "mutagenic" in that they can modify a host/carrier's DNA and replace it with it's own viral RNA, leaving the host susceptible to further infection OR can protect the host/carrier from further or other infections. The common cold/flu is a Retrovirus, just like the T-Virus is!

**Viral Hemorrhagic Fever: **As an example, when the Ebola Virus infects a person it typically causes a fever, the body goes into shock and the infected person gruesomely suffers from bleeding disorders that lead to a feeling similar to drowning internally within their own blood and once it isn't possible for the virus to continue replicating, the person may hemorrhage from every possible orifice... Resulting in death.

**Patient/Subject Zero:** First known person recorded to carry an infection.

**Exogenous: **Originating outside of the infected person's body.

**Intercurrent Infections: **Multiple illnesses, infections or diseases that exist within a single person's body. Multiple infections that do not typically interfere with the other respective infections are usually considered this.

**Waterborne: **That an infection can be spread by water.

**Airborne: **That an infection can be spread by air.

**Strain: **A virus can mutate and have multiple versions of it, this is why there is a new flu shot every year.

**Wild-Type Strain: **The very first strain of a virus existing either within a sample or within a person.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cold Steel Coffin

**- Author's Note -**

**This chapter wraps up the 80s for Wesker. Claire's up next!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Cold Steel Coffin**

Will had been completely useless since May. His unapproved experiments and temper had escalated to the extent that one day Wesker discovered him screaming abuse at Subject Zero, using her in the stead of Alexia Ashford. That was the last straw for Wesker regarding Will's access to Subject Zero. He had her moved into a section of the Lab that Will couldn't access without Wesker's permission as his senior.

With little else to do, Wesker still went out for daily walks in the Arklay Mountains. As he was taking in the surrounding forest and it's wildlife, one question always came to him. Wesker quietly muttered out loud, "Why did Spencer choose this place?"

The answer to it had finally hit Wesker mid-July as he circled the Arklay Lab while he was deep in thought about it.

_There are many different forms of life within these woods. What would happen if the Clay Virus were to leak out?_

_If an insect were infected, I doubt there would be a large degree of mutation but... Insects could spread the virus at an incredible rate. What if the infected insects were one of the many here that have symbiotic relationships with the flora? Surely the plants would also be infected as a result. _

_After all, the Clay Virus did apparently originate from a plant known as the "Sonnentreppe" and if the local plants were riddled with the virus... What would happen to the seeds released? Airborne spores, waterborne spores... Would these also contain the virus?_

_Could __the spores cause a cross-species infection__? _

_The Clay Virus needed a particular bacteria in order to bypass the immune system_. _That was one of it's general traits as a __n__egative single-stand __r__ibonucleic acid __virus, __more recently__ known as a "Retrovirus" and it was __more mutagenic than other Retroviridae __we had researched__. _

_How far and how quickly could it spread if it were leaked? It would be extremely dangerous if a scenario like that were to happen!_

Wesker came to a pause at the west-side of the Mansion's exterior wall, near the heliport. A slightly concerned sounding "Hmm." escaped him.

_Now that I think about it, the Ashford family had been smart to locate their main facility in Antarctica. The chances of any of their work leaking would be slim to none but, here... It seems as though someone wanted the Clay Virus to leak and spread._

"Could that be... Possible?" Wesker asked himself aloud worryingly. Wesker always had some suspicion but now, it seemed be solidified to him.

_What is Spencer trying to make us do? If his intention is for it to leak then, this matter is far too great to discuss with any of the other researchers here!_

_The only one I could possibl__y__ talk to would be Will, but he probably wouldn't even be interested in listening to my theory __right now__. __He's far too obsessed with __beating Alexia._

_I need more information __and I'll have to get it myself._

Wesker was exhausted, he had spent the majority of Summer collecting specimens in and around Raccoon by himself. Some of the specimens included Northern Copperhead snakes to various types of spiders such as the Wolf Spider.

But his research wasn't anywhere near complete, he still had to experiment on the local flora to test his worst-case scenario theory. He spent the following Autumn cultivating 60 pieces of local flora within the greenhouse near the guardhouse of the mansion. The plants were located at a specified numerical point in the greenhouse; the first 30 were the control plants and the remaining 30 were infected with the virus.

It had taken quite some time and had lead to the creation of the Beta strain of the Clay Virus. This particular strain was cross-species efficient and could infect mammals, insects and plants that would be within the surrounding forest. Against the purely waterborne Alpha strain, this was a particular leap for their research.

Wesker had been able to spend the past week checking the results, thankfully without interruption as most of the researchers were visiting their families'. Umbrella employees had Christmas off and as Wesker had never celebrated it nor the new year, it was simply a week without interruption for him.

The infected specimens had mutated to an extent that it would be proper to label them as B.O.W.s now. He hadn't intentionally made them, it was purely a result of his own research. _No thanks to Will. _Wesker bitterly thought to himself as he exited the mansion and swiftly made his way across the courtyard, down to the guardhouse.

It was only five in the afternoon and Wesker's exhaustion had finally caught up to him. He didn't want to sleep. He needed it before he passed out in the lab, contrary to the amount of times he had seen Will do so.

Wesker was yawning as he made his way to his room, at the very least his was the first room closest to the entrance and it wasn't anywhere near the common areas (unless you count a shared storage room as one).

It wasn't long before he climbed into his bed, too tired to get changed but only bothered by one thought... _Did I lock the door? Well. Not getting up now. _He rolled over to get comfortable and fell asleep fairly quickly.

Of course, Wesker wasn't asleep for long before he was rudely awoken by someone yelling and nudging him. He was far too groggy to understand the rapid-fire yelling aimed in his direction. So Wesker unleashed some loud, incomprehensible growling and snarling sounds as he slapped away the hand that had been prodding him.

That was, until the room's light was switched on a few seconds later. "TURN THE DAMNED LIGHT OFF!" Wesker snarled as he attempted to cover his now stinging eyes until he heard a shout of "HEY AL!" in the familiar, boyish voice of William Birkin.

_Goddamn it, Will. You want nothing to do with me and **now **you decide to wake me up after I've done all of the work?!_

Wesker let out a defeated sigh before he sat up and looked at the younger man, Will was standing with his hand still on the lightswitch (and in no surprise to Wesker, he looked as disheveled as usual).

Wesker snapped out, "What is it now, Will? This had better be good."

Will gave him a grin. "Guess what?! You'll never believe this! The little witch... is dead!" Will gleefully said as he reached into his off-white, disgusting lab coat to pull out a fax with the company's letterhead on it before he stepped forward to shove it in Wesker's face.

Wesker yawned and sleepily started reading the fax out loud to Will, "It is our deepest regre-eeaaht-" he paused to yawn before he continued on,"-To inform all research staff that Alexia Ashford, the Chief Researcher of the Antarctica Facility has suddenly passed away at 8:15 p.m. today December 31st, 1983 due to an accident in the laboratory."

_Despite the Ashford family's planning, the Antarctica facility appears to have become Alexia's cold, steel coffin. _

_This does however, have an up to it. Perhaps William will actually corroborate his findings finally! _

Wesker dropped the fax to his lap and glanced at Will whose eyes had widened, he smugly said "You know what this means right?"

Wesker remained silent and just stared at Will.

_Will's genius came riddled with mental issues. I guess I'll have to humor him as usual to avoid another outburst from him, seeing as he's finally pulled himself away from the room he had holed himself up in inside the B3 Lab._

"No Will. I don't, I really don't. Why don't you tell me?" Wesker coolly said.

Will's face contorted with a maniacal look for a moment as he leant in towards Wesker and whispered "I won." before Will snatched the fax away.

"Oh, and Al? Your clock says it's now 12:08 a.m. so as they say, happy new year!" Will chortled out as he made his way out of Wesker's room.

_I haven't seen Will so active and actually... Happy for quite some time now. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he was going to frame that fax as some sort of trophy._

Wesker couldn't help but chuckle occasionally as he thought about his younger colleague's antics before he had realized that Will had come back with two mugs of coffee.

"I went over your research notes, Al! You got quite a lot done, didn't you? Come on, come on! I want to go over every specimen you have right now! I can't wait to see what you've called the "Beta" strain!" Will said, with curiosity as he shoved the mug of black coffee at Wesker.

Wesker hauled himself out of his bed before he did begrudgingly accept the scaldingly hot mug from Will. "Why didn't you just go down to the B4 Lab and look at them yourself?!", Wesker tiredly snapped at Will. "Take a chill pill, Al! I thought you might've missed me!" Will happily said, completely unaffected by Wesker's cranky tone as they made their way out of the guardhouse.

Looking slightly confused, Wesker irritatedly asked "... What the hell does that even mean?"

Will grinned and said "It means relax. Calm down. Stop acting like an old man, Al. You're only 23!" before he laughed at Wesker obviously glaring at him. "I've no idea where you get this shit from, Will.", Wesker grumbled as they reached the fountain that held the main entrance to the underground lab.

_At least Spencer had the forethought to have an elevator installed, the original stairwell in the fountain was obviously a hazard to all employees here._

The two of them got onto the elevator that was in the middle of the fountain as Wesker slipped into thought again. _I knew he would want to check my data to add to his, I... Just didn't expect this so soon._

Both of the men silently drank their coffee as they waited for the elevator to reach the first basement floor in order to access the B1 through B4 labs. It would only be short walk down two sets of stairs and another elevator to access the high-security B4 lab.

The B4 lab had 25 full-size stasis specimen tanks and at the current time there were some temporary tables that had shelving set up underneath them which were filled with jars of preserved specimens. On top of the tables were multiple small, class 3 biosafety containment units filled with various living specimens that Wesker had previously collected during the Summer.

Wesker strode into the lab, towards the table closest to the first set of the large stasis tanks near the lab's entrance before he set his now empty mug down and Will did the same. It was only then, now that Wesker was fully awake that he had noticed the change in Will.

_Will... He doesn't look at all like he used to. I remember him being a bit overweight when we first met, he's lost a great deal of it now. I suppose that he's only left the B3 lab when Annette has forced him out or to eat some food._

Wesker was (of course) correct in his observation of Will's now quite baggy and completely filthy clothing as he watched the younger man tapping the containment unit which had one of the infected snakes housed inside. In fact, it was actually the largest snake specimen Wesker had after the virus had physically mutated it.

Wesker said in a stern voice, "Will, when was the last time you showered? Changed clothing? Your current attire is a safety hazard in the labora-" before he folded his arms when he noticed that Will wasn't listening, again.

"Will. WILLIAM! Leave the damn snake alone! Stop tapping the fucking unit!" Wesker growled out over Will's focused tapping and quiet coos of praise for the reptile, as it opened it's mouth as a sign of aggression in response to Will's constant tapping.

"Al, Al look! It keeps yawning!" Will said with child-like amazement to Wesker, without looking or moving away from the unit. "Because you keep provoking it!", Wesker exasperatingly said.

Will glanced over to Wesker for a moment before the containment unit captured his fascination once more "Al, what do you call it?", Will asked quietly. Wesker responded bluntly, "That particular specimen has been designated NC for its species is the Northern Copperhead and the usual numerical system, so NC-08 is what I call it. The same as it was labelled within my research data, Will."

Will ran his hand through his messy, unkempt hair as he boredly said "Uh-huh." before he tapped the tank once more. Will ignored Wesker's growling as usual. Will spoke in a childish, babying manner to the snake "I think you need a proper name, don't you big guy? Since you like to do it so much, your name will be Yawn!"

Wesker groaned in frustration as ran his right-hand over his face before pushing back messy blond strands of hair that had fallen onto his forehead out of his usually neat, slicked back hair.

_Without a doubt, the old Will is back. He's even started giving the specimens ridiculous pet names again! _

It was one of Will's habits that drove Wesker crazy. It was already difficult enough to decipher Will's god-awful cursive handwriting compared to Wesker's own sharp and neat handwriting.

_I can only hope he doesn't name **every **specimen. Otherwise, the time it takes to complete Phase 2 of our research will double if I have to waste even more time trying figure out what all of the short-hand labels and pet names he uses are!_

Though Wesker knew that putting up with Will's habits would be the only way to get the Clay Virus research project back on track after Will's "absence" from the project delayed it for so long!

_Given his immediate interest in the specimens within the containment units there was no doubt that Will would want to dissect some of them to check the degree of mutation internally._

Wesker gritted his teeth as he began rolling up his button-up shirt's sleeves as part of his usual safety standard which consisted of: two pairs of latex gloves on, a disposable theatre gown over his clothing, a surgical mask and a face shield on. Afterwards, Wesker would need to check for any sort of hole within the gloves he had been wearing, as well as any fluids that may have leaked from the gown or somehow managed to bypass either the mask or shield he had protecting his face.

_Though I've only recently confirmed the possibility of a large-scale outbreak if there were to be a leak, we really ought to be treating the Clay Virus as a Level 4 risk but... Spencer's lack of response when I requested that the B4 lab protocol be upgraded from Level 3 to Level 4 seems to have confirmed my suspicions about this place._

_But I can't tell Will just yet. I still need more evidence as anyone within the company could cover for Spencer being too busy to respond to a lowly researcher._

Wesker stepped around Will and towards the small area divided from the rest of the lab by a metal fence. This was where they had the emergency decontamination shower as well as storage for decontaminated personal safety equipment and disposable safety equipment. Wesker made a beeline to the cabinet that should hold respirators but currently only had face shields, disposable gloves, gowns and face masks and grabbed everything that he had mentally made a list of. It was second-nature to him by now.

_Regardless, I won't take my chances with the virus. We'll only study what we currently have in the lab until Spencer specifically orders us otherwise. _

_It's best for me to keep my head down and maintain the appearance of my undoubted loyalty to Umbrella and Spencer, until I can manage to get myself out of this situation before it becomes my envisioned worst-case scenario._

Wesker was thankful that Will had similar moments, if not more of them than he had of slipping deep into their own thoughts. Neither of the two men ever questioned each other about it unless of course, either of them had come up with a solution to one of the many issues that had come across during their research.

It was a trait they both shared that had often caused problems with their senior staff but their mentor Dr. Marcus hadn't particularly cared about their behaviour provided they did the work he had set for them before they were moved to Arklay and kept him updated with their findings.

Wesker turned heel quickly and saw that Will hadn't moved from his hunched-over position near the containment unit whilst he donned the theatre gown and latex gloves on the walk back across the lab. Wesker mentally sighed.

_I'll have to designate it as an observation specimen as I know he'll refuse to dissect it and will cause further problems for me. _

_Despite being research partners, I am still your senior Will. Despite your genius, I hope that you haven't forgotten who is running the show._

Wesker cleared his throat quite loudly as he tapped the younger man in the back of the head with the other face shield he held in his right hand, "If you'll stop admiring the specimen, I believe that you'll agree that we have some work to do.", Wesker said calmly as Will jumped, startled before he turned and snatched the equipment from Wesker's hands.

Wesker crossed his arms once more as he firmly said to the younger man, "Perhaps it may prove to be more fascinating than an unusually large, pox covered and necrotic snake. Regardless, it is beneficial for our research to view the extend of both the external **and** internal mutation."

Whilst Wesker was talking, Will had picked up his pace as he followed the same path Wesker had gone moments before. Will barely avoiding running across the lab in order to store his dirty tie and labcoat. Within a few minutes, he was back at the table with Wesker who was preparing a new logbook for the dissection of a few infected specimens and their control group counterparts.

Wesker noticed the glint in Will's eyes as the younger man put his protective equipment on and waited for further instructions from Wesker.

_Will must feel it's particularly important from that look. Perhaps he's seeing something I can't in that specimen. _

Wesker thought smugly to himself as he smirked, Will's excitement proved that he had come across something quite impressive with the Clay Virus. It was far easier to test on the captured wildlife compared to dealing with the constant changing variables between humans, and surprisingly enough it had all gone quite smoothly. In fact, 1984 and 1985 had simply flown by for the three researchers.

* * *

The only issue was that in late February, 1986 Spencer had decided to have Arklay Laboratory undergo maintenance which had resulted in Wesker and the other researchers being unable to do anything in the meantime.

Wesker hadn't even bothered to dress for work as he lazily strode into the lab wearing a plain black t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of black leather loafers before he settled into his office chair. With nothing better to do, he was drumming his fingers against the desk he had hastily shoved into the corner of the lab, which was obscured by a bookcase he and Will had brought down from the mansion to store their extensive research documents.

_I should've grabbed more files. I've re-read and checked my data five times already. _

Wesker slammed his fist on the desk in annoyance, he wasn't able to access the B4 Lab whilst it was being upgraded with a custom-made graphical interface operating system ever-so unimaginatively called the "Umbrella Computer OS ROPLS".

The maintenance crew had been working their way up from the B4 lab, installing some new multi-layered digital security system that relied on ROPLS and apparently consisted of passwords, swipe cards, keys...

Wesker audibly huffed at the sheer thought of it!

_Like we needed more keys. The emblems were bad enough as it is! I can't believe Spencer chose the architect of this place solely because of those damn things. _

Of course, that hadn't included the fact that in order to operate any of the computer systems currently being installed that each staff member would be given a set of MO discs required to operate each computer. One set of the discs would contain security protocols and passwords in order to get into the lab and get some work done, the other set would contain their actual work data that they had to retype onto the computers from their original documents.

It was no surprise that the majority of the older staff in the lab had refused to switch over from using their typewriters to work on their reports.

_What a waste of time. _

Wesker let his head drop against the back of his office chair as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_And Spencer's excuse? "We considered your request for an upgrade to security protocols of the lab."... It's a farce, if it was truly considered then we would have new safety equipment and proper air cycling measures used like in other Level 4 biohazard labs!_

_If anything, this new "ROPLS" system is some way for Spencer to ensure when something goes wrong we'll be left to rot here so his secrets can't escape._

"… What the hell does "ROPLS" even mean? Restricted OPeration Lab Security? Routine Operational Protocol Lock System?" Wesker muttered out to himself as he scrunched his face up momentarily in annoyance.

_If I brought this up to Will, he'll say I'm being paranoid. But I know I'm right, my instincts are always right!_

Wesker hadn't heard Will shuffle into the dark lab from the other side of the bookcase until he heard his cheerful voice call out to him, "Al? You here?", shortly followed by further shuffling sounds.

Will had made his way around the bookcase to the almost unnoticeable desk currently occupied by the older blond man, Wesker didn't bother turning around as he lazily drawled "What is it now, Will?" to to the sound of Will's footsteps echoing closer to him in the deathly quiet lab.

"I uh... Well, Annie..." Will mumbled out before he was interrupted by Wesker snapping at him, "You or Annette what, Will? Get to the point." which made the younger man slightly shift his stance before he blurted out "Made coffee. Want some? I'll get you some if you want Al!" and clapped his hands together as he nervously awaited Wesker's response.

Wesker spun his chair slightly to the left so Will was able to see his face before he coolly shot out "Fine." as he spun his chair back toward the desk.

Will waited awkwardly for a moment before he began to scuffle from the lab. Somehow, he had managed to knock over paperwork and books that Wesker had precariously stacked on the edge of the bookcase. Will sharply inhaled as shot a glance at Wesker's silent back.

Will quickly collected the scattered documents, shoved them on the bookcase and scrambled from the room before Wesker could be bothered to yell at him. Wesker was resisting the urge to bang his head against his desk as he bitterly had a single thought in his mind:

_Today's going to be a long day. _

Will had come back about half an hour later with a mug of the usual hot, black coffee which he sat on the desk in front of the older man. Will noticed that Wesker had put his stupid sunglasses on once again, probably to try and ignore him as Wesker didn't say a word of thanks. Not that it actually surprised Will.

"Al, you sure you don't want sugar in it? Did you want any food or anything else?" Will asked meekly, which made Wesker sigh and sit forward to try the mug of coffee.

_Will has been entirely more forthcoming these past few months, I'm admittedly starting to miss the old and entirely withdrawn Will... If only for the quiet at the very least._

Wesker mentally complained to himself as he gulped down the burning and bitter coffee. "It's fine. I'm fine Will." Wesker bluntly said as he raised his free hand to stop the younger man from interrupting him as he continued on, "I happen to have some things I'd like to complete without being disturbed so often. If you have work, go and complete it. If not, then why don't you take Annette out?"

Will was speechless as he dropped himself into the other, currently free office chair that Wesker had left near the wall. Will anxiously wrung his hands before he managed to quietly stammer out "H-how do you... I thought that we... That nobody knew."

_Will can't be serious. Is this what this whole... Thing has been about?_

Wesker had to set his mug down. He was shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he spun his chair around to face Will again and hacked out a loud cackle.

Wesker sarcastically proclaimed, "I am shocked! Truly shocked!" before he pulled his sunglasses down slightly to look the younger man in the eye as he spiritedly said, "Will, I may be wearing sunglasses all the time but... That doesn't make me blind! Anyone with half a brain could tell and it didn't help that you two were constantly sneaking out of the mansion!"

"You could've said something! What about the company policy, Al?!", Will shot back with his voice rising over Wesker's own.

_I can't believe this... Such a genius and yet... Such a moron too!_

Wesker was having another fit of laughter at Will's expense which made the younger man upset enough to jump to his feet and shake the laughing, older man. "Come on Al! I was so sure not even you'd know!", Will roughly spoke.

Wesker snickered as he chose one of Will's favourite phrases, "No duh! I knew!" and doubled over as roared with laughter once more. To Will, it felt as though Wesker had laughed at him for an eternity.

It had only been when Wesker felt as though he'd been stabbed in his sides, did he stop laughing and shrug off Will's hands from his arms. He had to take his sunglasses off and wipe the tears from his eyes before he could do anything else.

Wesker cleared his throat and hoarsely said, "Will. If your relationship had impacted our work, then I'd bring up the policy but it hasn't and if it doesn't then I have no issues with it as your superior.", the younger scientist gestured for him to continue on. "Personally? I suppose that birds of a feather flock together.", Wesker said smugly and gave a half shrug.

Wesker then swiped his mug off his desk and drained the remaining coffee before he handed it to the still entirely speechless William Birkin. "Take that to the kitchen on your way out. Don't bother trying to sneak around or rush your... date. We can't exactly continue our work regarding Phase 2 without the lab, can we?", Wesker said with a smirk across his face.

Wesker hadn't expected Will to suddenly give him a half hug around his neck, Will began blabbering, "A date? Hm... Al...I have a brilliant idea for it! You're totally th-" Wesker interrupted by snarling "ALRIGHT! Get off me before I change my mind and make you work like a dog!"

Wesker huffed and began fixing his now dishevelled hair, if there was something he was particularly concious of it was having his hair out of place. Will had dashed to the door of the lab and called out "We'll go see a film at that new theater near Flower Street!" before slamming the door particularly hard.

A few minutes passed. Wesker enjoyed the now returned silence after the storm that was Will being social. Wesker pulled out his black leather bound journal and began jotting down a short entry for the day.

_Personal Entry: February 19, 1986._

_Unable to continue work on Phase 2, lab is currently undergoing a security upgrade. I've decided to include profiles of people I've previously mentioned within my Report entries in further detail for future reference._

_William Birkin. Genius virologist and bioengineer on one side of the coin, madman on the other. An absolute moron when it comes to social boundaries. Initially my rival when we first met at the Umbrella Research Centre in the mid 70s._

_Annette (surname may have been Boyd?) our lab tech and assistant. Attractive compared to other female staff here, quite intelligent though also one of the few people that can cope with Will's constant mood swings when he's not had his medication. _

_I noticed they were both behaving oddly last year once the Clay Virus project got back on track and Will has just finally admitted to what I was already aware of, he and Annette are dating. Despite my attempts to avoid social interactions, Annette has stated that Will and myself are "best friends". _

_I am inclined to agree with that after working with them both for close to a decade. I would like to be able to share my concerns regarding the virus at some point in the future with them, I'm hoping my instincts are wrong for a change. _

_Though, that may be impossible within the grounds of the mansion. I did notice that they appear to be installing cameras as part of the new security system, to avoid my suspicions being known I will need to continue as though I am indifferent to the whole affair. I cannot be seen recording entries within this notebook after the installations are completed. _

Wesker finished his entry and tucked his notebook safely away once more into his jeans.

_Going to need to come up with a hiding spot for that should Spencer become suspicious enough to have the security team do room inspections. May need to make some false drawer bottoms but for the time being, I'll need to concentrate on finishing Phase 2._

Wesker hummed in annoyance as he agitated himself with every thought of his boredom.

_Through the paperwork I have here... Of course there isn't anything to fix in the paperwork. Our notes and data are perfect! I could just continue sitting here lamenting about my boredom but I'd rather be free of this... Hellhole seems fitting as anything to describe this place._

He spun around in his chair before he flatly said to himself, "Fuck it. I need some air as well." before he got up and made his way out of the lab and decided to take his usual, well worn path around the forest once more. It was the only way Wesker could relax whenever hiccups interrupted his work like this.

It would be a few more weeks before any of the researchers within the Arklay Lab would been able to adjust to the new ROPLS security system, and to digitally retype their hand-typed work as Spencer had demanded.

_And by no means of perfect timing, Annette has apparently come down with some sort of influenza. Which means that it's going to just be Will and myself for a while. _

_And lacking a lab tech, I have to do all of the preparations myself. The day I see Will set up a lab himself, will be the day I run Umbrella myself!_

Wesker sarcastically thought to himself as he put up disposable plastic sheeting around the lab in order to work on an overdue dissection. Today's specimen was larger and due to it's size it wasn't possible to use one of the containment units to prevent droplets of it's infected blood from contaminating the lab. Wesker had to use BSL-3 type equipment as the lab was, ironically—purposely ill-equipped for BSL-4 work.

Wesker glanced at the clock, it was only 10:30 in the morning. It had only taken 20 minutes to set up the lab and Wesker had specifically told Will that he'd require assistance with the specimen today from 11:00 onwards. "Hm.", Wesker muttered out loud.

… _Where the hell is Will anyway? _

Wesker had once more put on some disposable medical scrubs, a plastic theatre gown, the usual two pairs of gloves and was in the process of checking a fully enclosed respirator for faults as he waited for Will to arrive. Wesker glanced at the clock again, this time it was 10:50 before sighed and sat down on one of the plastic chairs in the lab.

_I told him five damn times that we would do this at 11! He's got 10 minutes. Days like today, I really want to strangle you, William Birkin!_

Wesker waited another 10 minutes, crankily tapping the clear plastic face shield of the respirator. Will hadn't shown up, so Wesker quickly put on the fully enclosed respirator and attached it to a belt around his waist which held a small oxygen tank. Once his safety preparations had been completed it hadn't taken him long to have the specimen restrained though, it was more of a shell of the dog it previously was. It's necrotic flesh was almost gelatinous around open wounds and made the leather restraints slip, which meant he had to constantly stop and make adjustments.

_This is exactly why I told him he had to come down here today! I don't feel particularly inclined to see as to whether or not my cross-species infection theory is correct with this strain!_

_I can't dispose of this specimen either, we need to confirm how long it takes for the infected samples to fully decay via biopsy._

Wesker bitterly thought to himself whilst he was having trouble restraining it again as it kicked out and attempted to bite him from the cold, metal table it was currently bound to. It was proving to be much more difficult than what he had expected as he put his gloved hands on one side of the animal's ribcage, only for them to slide off taking with them chunks of its fur, skin and fat which left it's ribcage partially visible.

Wesker silently thanked himself for wearing the respirator which also prevented him from being exposed to the foul stench, as there was no doubt in his mind that the bitterly sweet and god-awful scent that came from the animal before would have doubled now.

It was then that Wesker heard the pressurized door to the lab open followed by hearing Will, seemingly unaffected by the smell, call out from behind the plastic sheeting, "Aw.. Al, you started on the Cerberus without me! You could've wai-" in a whining tone that was cut off by Wesker roaring, "BIRKIN!" at him.

Will knew that his friend only ever called people by their surnames if it was something extremely urgent or awful. Will rushed to the divided decontamination area and grabbed the same protective equipment as Wesker and quickly joined the older man. Will could see why Wesker had been having so much difficulty... One of the restraint straps had snapped (or rather, had been chewed through) and Wesker had been pinning the struggling, snarling and extremely slimy remnant of a dog down.

Will grabbed a spare restraint as Wesker forced the dog's head back to the table, more of its flesh slipping off it as though it were like butter. "What took **you** so fucking long, Birkin!?", Wesker snarled as Will fiddled with the restraints. It took a few minutes before the dog was properly restrained before both of the men stepped back and took a moment to calm down as Wesker checked his equipment for any breaches.

"Clear. No contamination. You?", Wesker said coldly with hostility dripping in his voice to Will as he nodded and said calmly "All good here too." and avoided Wesker's gaze. Will could tell that his friend was furious but was obviously trying to stay calm as Wesker growled out, "Grab a Petri dish and a scalpel. I need to take tissue samples." and watched as Will silently did as he told him to.

Wesker was in the process of collecting muscle samples from the dog's exposed ribcage when Will finally spoke up, "Hey Al?" to which Wesker grunted in response as Will absent-mindedly stroked the decaying dog's mangy coat as he quietly said, "Annie and I are getting married." as Wesker dumped a piece of muscle tissue into one of the open Petri dishes Will had set up for him.

"Hmm... I see, fine.", Wesker muttered out as he went in for another sample. Will could tell he wasn't paying attention to anything other than the task at hand. They were both usually like that but today Will just wasn't in the mindset for it. "Al... You're the closest thing I have to a brother and you're my only friend, I want you to be our best man.", Will slowly murmured before Wesker distractedly said, "I already said fine, Will." as he closed the first Petri dish and went for another.

Will took a deep breath before he quickly spilled everything, "We're having a kid too. We both agreed that you should be the godfather..." as he watched Wesker (who was still oblivious to the whole conversation). Wesker slipped his scalpel under some of the dog's previously shed skin and dropped it into the second Petri dish as he snapped at Will, "Get me another dish."

Once again, Will did as he was told. He slipped out of the containment area Wesker had set up, disposed of the contaminated protective garments as he decontaminated himself in the divided section of the lab. Will walked past the containment area and saw that Wesker still had his back to him, Will broke the silence and said, "Are you **sure**?" before Wesker snarled at him "What did I just tell you?! Yes, fine, whatever!"

It had only just sunk in to Wesker as he quickly spun around and saw that Will had already left the lab.

_Wait, WHAT did Birkin just say... Godfather?!_

He couldn't just go after him, covered in viral contaminates either!

_Fantastic fucking job, Albert! Will's probably already told Annette by now. No way to get out of this now._

The festering dog restrained to the autopsy table uttered out a low, menacing growl to which Wesker made a snarling sound back to.

* * *

_It's now the 11th Summer since we started working here within the Arklay Laboratory. Will and Annette were now the proud parents of a 2 year old girl called Sherry, and due to my carelessness I'm somehow this little girl's godfather._

Wesker looked over to the sleeping forms of Annette and Birkin, they had passed out in the tea room near the dining room of the mansion.

_Will was so excited to tell me about something. Probably more useless drivel about his daughter. I guess they couldn't stay awake any longer given Spencer wouldn't shut up this time around!_

Wesker's meeting with Spencer had taken much longer than he had intended. He sighed and picked up the little girl from Annette's loose grasp before he sat on the floor. Wesker had his back to the wall and had his arms outstretched, holding the girl under her arms. She was red in the face as she flailed her arms, hopelessly trying to grab his sunglasses off his face. Wesker grimaced in disgust of babysitting another irritating Birkin.

_Spencer informed us that our third phase of our research would be to assist Dr. Marcus with his current objective of creating a super-soldier. The doctor had discovered a new strain of the Clay Virus when we left the Research Centre and had recently designated it as the "Epsilon" strain, he had based his modifications to it off our own bioengineered Alpha and Beta strains that had an increased infection rate due to replicating how the Zaire Ebolavirus bypasses the immune system. _

_This brought the variants of the Clay Virus to 5 or 6 if we included the virus Alexia Ashford had been working on that was also within the Progenitorvirus genus. Type A and Type B were apparently the origin variants in Subject Zero's documentation with one strain killing the other subject outright and Subject Zero's strain somehow kept her alive, despite her necrotic and almost comatose state. The Alpha and Beta strains somehow enabled the infected vectors to come back to life in an almost parasitic manner and continue spreading the disease._

_The Epsilon strain shared this with the Alpha and Beta strains but Dr. Macrus' research appears to have had some troubles. The main issue was that it was near impossible to get the degree of positive mutation Spencer had demanded for the project._

_If a person was infected by the Epsilon strain of the virus, there were three possible outcomes: _

_The first being that the virus overwhelmed their immune system as it decimated their DNA to supplement it's own RNA within and the host would die quickly after that. This matches the very little documentation regarding the Type A variant that we have._

_The second being that if the host had survived the incubation period, the virus would affect their neuropeptides and peptides which would change the chemical and hormonal output within their body. This in turn affects their brain, their body eventually begins to shut down as their body is unable to balance the sudden change properly – this is typically due to common DNA amongst these subjects and the result is similar to the mammals infected with the Beta strain._

_A lack of complex motorskills, increased aggression, increased cellular degeneration leading to a fast necrosis that has left these infected people as shambling viral bombs. Will has chosen the name "Zombie" for them due to their reversion to basic instincts: Attacking, grouping together and eating. The one thing in common between these test subjects was their average or below average intellect. Thereby suggesting that should the virus ever leak, it would be an outbreak of epic proportions._

_However! The third possibility is what Dr. Marcus has been working on: If the person were to have higher than average intellect, such as Will or myself for instance – our bodies already have a particular gene that has affected our intellect and as a result, we naturally have an abnormal level of neuropeptides and peptides to allow us to survive the chemical imbalance and transition. _

_The end result of the mutation is what he has labelled the "Tyrant" form. The virus would cause a beneficial enhancement to its host in the form of increased physical capabilities, sensory, reversion of cellular degeneration. Due to the chemical change, the basic needs to live were lessened in that the host could go for extended periods without requiring sustenance, sleep as the host's body would be kept on the verge of a high Adrenalin state. This is similar to what the average person goes into within a "Fight or Flight" circumstance except as a Tyrant, this becomes the norm._

_The Tyrant mutation would cause a person to become classed as a higher lifeform, if not THE ultimate lifeform. This was apparently Spencer's true goal of the project, I assume that the project came about from both the United States and the Soviet Union having a demand for additional weaponry during this Cold War._

_But I digress, Spencer wants us to step up further in the project as it would appear that Dr. Marcus has hit a wall compared to us as his Tyrant specimens are unstable. Will and I need to collect Dr. Marcus' data tomorrow and perhaps we can help him come to a solution. _

_Though he had been ignoring Spencer's ridiculous demands and I feel that the odds are not in his favor. _

Wesker was sharply jabbed out of his speculation. The little girl managed to get her grubby little hands on his sunglasses finally and had jabbed him in his left eye with them. He growled and Sherry giggled as he did, "You're obviously your father's daughter. I never thought he had it in him... Yet, here you are." , Wesker snidely said as the little blonde girl dropped his sunglasses to his lap.

There was a sudden stirring and a yawn from Annnette as she woke from her chair before her voice filled with panic, "Oh my god! Sherry! Darling wa-" , until she saw Wesker sitting on the floor across from her. "Evening Annette. I wouldn't bother with waking Will. We both know that when he does finally sleep... It's like trying to wake the dead!", Wesker drawled out in a bored tone as Annette slid out of her chair and sat down across from him, Wesker tried to hand Annette her daughter but the little girl had managed to latch onto his hair now.

"You little... It would seem as though she has other plans.", Wesker hissed to Annette with a look of desperation as she rolled her eyes at him and gently lifted Sherry up as she brightly said "Alright Sherry, leave Uncle Albie's hair alone! I think you've upset him enough today!" whilst Wesker rubbed his head where Sherry had been pulling his hair.

"Uncle Albie? You've got to be kidding me!", he sputtered out with a look of sheer disbelief across his face to Annette, "Will's idea.", Annette said.

_No doubt. The man was mad half the time. Clearly showing his insanity by asking me to be his child's godfather._

Wesker bemoaned to himself as Annette turned her little girl around to face him, "Look! She really does like you, she seems to cry whenever any of the other researchers want to pick her up.", Annette bemusedly said. Wesker hacked out a laugh before he muttered, "I rather think she takes after her father and likes annoying me!" though, the look Annette gave him clearly showed that she had heard that comment.

"Speaking of her father... Will and I need to see Dr. Marcus tomorrow. Tell him to meet me at the front of the mansion at about 10 in the morning. I know Will won't get up any earlier than that but... It's a direct order from Spencer."

_I just... Can't shake this feeling about our visit to the Research Centre tomorrow. I think it's time I informed Will of my suspicions either way. _

The next morning, Wesker was leaning up against one of the pillars outside the main entrance of the mansion. He had thrown on his labcoat out of respect for Dr. Marcus and had on his usual black turtleneck, slacks, dress shoes... Of course he hadn't forgotten his sunglasses either.

Despite the mansion being surrounded by the Arklay forest which was teaming with life, it seemed eerily still and completely silent to Wesker who could only hear the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat as he waited for Will to meet him.

_It's far too quiet. It's... Unsettling given I know how this forest should sound._

Wesker pushed himself off the pillar and took a few steps out onto the path that led into the forest as he looked up and observed the weather... There wasn't a breeze, it wasn't hot or cold. It wasn't even overcast or sunny as one would expect with it being Summer once more.

… _I can feel it in my bones. Something is going to happen, I'm sure of it._

Wesker looked back to the mansion's front door as he saw Will finally emerge, yawning as he sleepily dragged himself up the footpath. Wesker could see that Will hadn't changed his clothes from yesterday with his lab coat on as well, and a thermos in each hand. Thankfully he was prepared for the hour's hike over to the Research Centre.

"M-oooorning Al.", Will yawned out as he shoved a thermos into his friend's hands, "Do we really **have to** walk?", he said as he scratched his head with his now free hand. "Yes and for a good reason, don't moan to me about it.", Wesker shot out as he headed up a grassy but worn, dirt path. Will was trailing behind Wesker. He wasn't really one for physical activities compared to his friend.

They had walked for about half an hour before Wesker paused along his path near some fallen trees. He looked around briefly before he sat down on one of the trees and motioned for Will to do the same before he cracked open his thermos and took a swig of the warm coffee inside. Wesker slowly articulated his words to ensure he had his friend's uttermost attention. Will, you need to pay attention... Alright?", Will nodded for Wesker to continue on.

"I'm going to sound like a canary in a coal mine but... The location of the lab is far too convenient for it to be ruled out but, it seems like Spencer wants the Clay Virus to intentionally leak out.", Wesker steadily spoke and Will went to open his mouth before Wesker continued on, "Let me finish. There's the fact that the lab was designated as requiring Bio-Safety Level 4 procedures due to the virus being a Level 4 Pathogen however, we're using outdated Level 3 equipment... The new security system has added nothing for preventative measures other than make it quite easy to lock us into the labs, or am I wrong?", Wesker flatly stated.

Will's face had clouded over, obviously in thought about the concerns his friend had raised. "Dr. Marcus hasn't been cooperating with Spencer's demands... Spencer is being paranoid that the good doctor has something up his sleeves with the Tyrant Project.", Wesker told Will who simply nodded again in comprehension.

"So. We're being sent in to weasel things out of our dear mentor James but... I have a bad feeling about this Will. You need to follow my lead, if my instincts are right we don't want Spencer to be suspicious of us. I'm sure I'm right about his intention for the mansion as he's made no attempt to correct the procedures despite my repeated requests."

Will was silent as it seemed so damn obvious once Wesker had pointed it all out to him. Will took a slow sip out of his own thermos of coffee, shaking as he did so. The thought of the virus leaking... His family was at Arklay! Now he knew why Wesker had said they were mad to continue their work at the mansion.

There was nothing but silence as Wesker watched Will slowly drink his coffee, trying to not spill as he trembled with worry. "I... I got it Al.", Will whispered. Wesker nodded and they eventually walked the last mile and a half to the Research Centre.

The Research Centre was disguised as a training building with a chapel next to it. The whole thing covered Marcus' lab that was underground. The lab could only be accessed through an elevator in the chapel as the underground trams hadn't been connected to it yet.

Wesker and Will strode up the stone bridge that made up the entrance to the centre's grounds. They had to go into the main building and up to the third floor in order to access the observatory that connected the courtyard of the chapel to the main building.

_Another brilliant design by the mad architect behind the mansion, no doubt. No other architect would make it so goddamn tedious to get around the place! _

_I swear, if Dr. Marcus has left it lowered again and we have to come all the way back to raise it again... _

Wesker silently cursed the architect behind the place. He hated it with such a passion... He'd probably have danced on the architect's grave if he knew who had designed it.

After putting up with the ridiculous layouts, security and traps within both the Research Centre and the Mansion for so many years, it infuriated Wesker with how long it could take for one to be able to get anywhere in either estate.

Luckily, the observatory was in its proper position so they could simply cut through it to get to the chapel in order to access the lower level lab.

Wesker and Will quickly arrived at the chapel and took the courtyard path to the left of the chapel's doors when they both saw two familiar faces.

… _Scott and Alias? Why are two of the security team members here?_

Scott and Alias were both dressed in the same and extremely familiar drab grey uniform. They could almost be mistaken for janitorial staff, if it weren't for their padded tactical vests and the security division version of the company's logo emblazoned across the equally as drab grey caps they both had on.

"'Sup! Spencer's kirked out over Marcus. He's in deep shit now, but Spencer's ordered us to tell you that it's out with the old and in with the brand new!", Scott gas-bagged on despite Wesker's look of confusion. "I know you're not a tard, don't you understand the lingo Corey? Maybe good old Moptop there can explain.", Scott yakked on before Wesker and Will were free of his irritating voice.

Will slowly conveyed the slang to Wesker, "... Spencer's freaked out about Dr. Marcus... And... Dr. Marcus is getting fired?", Will looking almost as confused as Wesker was. Scott said "Close, no cigar. His contract is being terminated." and finished by making a gun gesture with his hand.

… _I wish my instincts were wrong for a change._

Wesker barely contained a grimace at that gesture before he glanced at Will for a moment. Wesker had crossed his arms before he asked the security staff, "Well then, why are we here?" flatly.

This time Alias finally spoke up, "He's locked himself in his office. You need to find out about his research, maybe get him in the lab and call us once he's there. We'll handle the rest."

It had taken a while but eventually the elderly Dr. Marcus had come out of his small, adjoining office and into his lab. He had been willing to bring a couple of his specimen leeches with him to help explain his work to his two former assistants. Dr. Marcus was happily singing to his leeches as Wesker and Will watched him work.

Eventually, Wesker said to Will "Don't you think you ought to check up with Annette about your daughter?" as he jerked his head towards the door and Will quickly caught on. "O-oh... Yeah. I really should. You should come too though, in case Sherry's finally said her first word!", Will said somewhat nervously.

"Ah, go on you youngsters. Can't get in the way of a father and his child!", Marcus spoke with his voice rasping with age, fully focused on his precious Queen Leech as he waved the two younger men off.

Once Wesker and Will were out of Marcus' earshot, Will hissed at Wesker "He's just an old man Al, he gave us lots of chances!" as he waved his hands around with each word. Wesker quietly snarled back to Will, "I KNOW. But if we don't do it... Think about it Will! You have a family now! If he's willing to have an old man assassinated, what's stopping him from killing Annette or even Sherry if we don't follow his plans?!"

Wesker was stressed out and ran his hands through his hair until he heard a defeated William Birkin utter out, "... You're right. There's nothing we can do right now. But... What about after?" , Wesker quickly said firmly, "We'll get out of it, somehow. I'll come up with a plan... But you need to follow my lead right now, just as I said earlier."

The two of them went to the lower floor of the lab to use the phone in Dr. Marcus' quarters. Will tried to pick up the phone and froze so it was left to Wesker to call Scott and Alias down to the lab. Wesker picked up the old rotary phone and took his time spinning the wheel before he muttered indifferently down the handset, "He's in the lab." before he quickly hung up.

By the time the two researchers had gone back to the upper floor of the lab and were near the entrance of their former mentor's lab... They both heard the gunshots and glass shattering mere seconds before they entered the lab. They had intentionally taken their time to avoid seeing it actually happen.

The containment unit Dr. Marcus had been working over shattered, glass and the older man's blood was splattered across the lab. He had attempted to grab the table he was at as he collapsed to the floor, his leeches following shortly after. James Marcus saw that Wesker had his head turned away from him, trying to not look at his twisted body. Seconds later, Will was in the lab and doing the same by pretending to check his watch.

"He's not dead yet. If you want to say anything, I'd do it now.", Alias said with a shrug as Wesker walked past with Will trailing behind. Wesker bent over their senior's decrepit, mangled and bloody body where he had crumpled to the floor. Wesker clenched his jaw as he heard his mentor gasping for breath as Will watched what Wesker was doing.

Wesker coldly uttered, "... Oh. Time to die, doctor.", Will nodded as Wesker spoke and took that as a cue to do the same. Will lent over the dying man's body as well, then pointed to his own chest as he joyfully exclaimed "I will take over your research! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaaa!" before following Wesker out of the lab. Wesker remained silent and ignored the croaking calls of Dr. Marcus calling out "W... Wesker!... Bir... kin!" as Scott and Alias carried the barely conscious, dying man out of the lab.

_Damn it Will, could you have been any more fake? I only hope that those two from the security team are as thick as they seem._

* * *

It wasn't long after the assassination of Doctor James Marcus that both Wesker and Birkin were announced to be the leads and creators of the Tyrant Project by Spencer himself.

Spencer had even been willing to cooperate with their requests for the project and had even brought in a prototype of the "Nemesis" parasite the European facility was working on. They hadn't expected Subject Zero to devour the parasite, seemingly come out of her comatose state and murder three of the female researchers attempting to collect samples from her.

_Will was the only one that had really noticed the change in her, before long he was able to isolate an entirely new virus within her body. He called it the "G-Virus", what it stands for... Only he truly knows. Thankfully he wasn't dumb enough to allow Annette to take samples from Subject Zero. _

_Will requested Spencer to consider financing his new discovery as an entirely new, standalone project but he'd require different facilities as Arklay wouldn't be sufficient if Spencer did actually authorize it. I disagreed with Will about needing to do this new project. I wanted him to get out of Arklay whenever possible, just as I had by requesting a transferral to the security service._

_To everyone else, it only seemed natural to eventually leave my research profession to try a new field. It's taken three years to the day Dr. Marcus died but Will's G-Virus Project has finally been funded, today is officially my last day at Umbrella's Arklay Laboratory._

Wesker was in his room within the guardhouse, dressed in his usual black semi-formal attire as he packed up a single suitcase of his personal belongings. Mostly clothes, the odd novel or two and a few pairs of sunglasses. The only things that were truly his were his black leather notebook which Wesker had stuffed a couple photos of his friend's family in and a copy of the Umbrella B.O.W. Research Team photo back from 1988.

Wesker had to go and retrieve it as he had stuffed it into a hole he made in the mattress of his bed. He didn't trust Spencer's security team to not search through his belongings.

_I know I won't miss this place. _

Wesker put his notebook into his black suit jacket and carefully folded it into the suitcase as he was deep in thought.

_I told Will and Annette I'd come up with a plan but I have to move slowly to be free of Spencer and Umbrella finally._

He snapped the black suitcase shut and headed out of the estate, the last time he was officially known as Albert Wesker: Head Researcher of the Clay Virus Project and Tyrant B.O.W. Project. He ended up walking over to the Research Centre and caught the Ecliptic Express into Raccoon once more.

_To be able to defend ourself from Spencer's men, I've decided to enlist in the military. There's no way Will would qualify and Annette won't leave Sherry either. _

_I've researched how I could enlist, first I'd have to take the ASVAB. There was no possibility of me failing such a simple exam. Afterwards I would need to do months of training before selecting a form of specialization. Finally, deployment wherever there was something currently going on... Where, exactly? I have no idea, but I'll soon find out._

* * *

**- Author's Comments -**

**Wesker and his animal-related idioms!  
**

**Please do leave some critique for me and if you'd like to ask any questions fic-related, please do send me a PM! :)**

**For Virology Terminology, please check the bottom of Chapter 1. It'd make the list far too long to include previously explained terms.**  
**_  
_**

**Additional Terminology Cheat Sheet:**

**Symbiotic:** Having an interdependent relationship between two or more different species. Take the relationship between humans and dogs, many feel that this is symbiotic.

**Pox:** General cover-all term for any sort of bump or even small cysts that have formed as a result of an infection.

**Necrotic:** Rotten or dead flesh or tissue typically.

**MO Disc:** Magneto-Optical Disc. Previously known as "WORM" for "Write Once, Read Many" but were renamed once MO drivers that could read and write to the discs were created. They look visually like a CD stuck inside a clear floppy disc case.

**Fully-enclosed Respirator:** Somewhat similar to a gas mask, however this is entirely on it's own oxygen source to prevent any possible contamination or infection of the person wearing it.

**BSL:** Bio-Safety Level

**Culture:** To manually grow, such as culturing certain bacteria for medicine.

**Biopsy:** Taking physical samples from a patient to test for various illnesses.

**Petri Dish:** A shallow glass or plastic that can also be lidded. These are typically used for culturing bacteria or containing small tissue samples.

**Incubation:** A period of time where the infection lies dormant, essentially "alseep" or having no particularly strong effects on the infected person. During this time the virus reproduces itself.

**Peptides:** A small chain of Amino acid monomers, in other words these are somewhat small, protein-like molecules.

**Neuropeptides:** Are peptides that signal the brain in various ways. Different neuropeptides control different things, one may control a person's social behavior and another may control their memory or food intake.

**Cellular Degeneration:** Literally, this is the scientific term for aging but this is also connected to how the human body is able to heal itself to varying degrees.

**Comatose:** A state of constant unconsciousness.

**ASVAB:** The Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery, a multiple choice exam required for enlistment within the United States Armed Forces.


	3. Chapter 3 - Lachrymal

**Chapter Three - Lachrymal**

It was eight in the evening on a Friday night in September and the Raccoon Police Department's public services counters and waiting area was packed. The scum of Raccoon seemed to come out in full force today. Worst of all, none of the nightshift officers were keeping an eye on them in the dingy, poorly lit room that branched off from the main hall of the police station.

There was only one officer watching the main hall and the rest of the station's security feeds as the Sargent was supervising the rest of the bare bones staff within the station. They had been busy the entire day due to a spate of drunk drivers. It happened Friday through Sunday, every week, without fail.

One incredibly stupid drunk man decided to hit on a particular girl at the worst possible time for her. He ignored her snarls of "Step off! I told you to FUCK OFF!" as he tried to put his hands on her. Finally, Officer Marvin Branagh heard the commotion from the hall outside and came to investigate.

Marvin yelled "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" as he walked in and was greeted by a flash of auburn hair, purple and black leather charging at one of the drunk drivers that the Sergeant had brought in. It took a surprising amount of strength to stop her mid-swing at the drunk's face. "Enough! You don't look old enough to be waiting on bonds. So, why are you here Miss...?", Marvin firmly asked.

The girl had stopped fighting him as she saw a black name badge with "Officer Branagh" stamped across it. She bitterly mumbled out, "Claire Redfield. And I'm here because of that... accident... I'm waiting for my brother. I think the officer said his name was Kevin? Anyway. He told me to wait here..." before she glanced at the clock hanging near where the officer came from. "After I got pulled out of school. That was a few hours ago."

Marvin shook his head at the mention of that particular name. There was only one officer with that name and that was Kevin Ryman. Marvin wasn't surprised, the guy never did his job properly and the Sergeant that was on-duty tonight seemed to have it in for the guy.

"Well, I'm very sorry about the mix up. You're supposed to be in the secure waiting room upstairs. Follow me.", Marvin apologetically said as he gently ushered Claire toward a wooden divider that was located to the left of the chairs and obscured a door that led further into the station.

"The station used to be an art gallery before the gallery itself was relocated to Fisson street. I'm afraid it's got a weird layout so I'll show you the way myself." Marvin chatted out loud as he and Claire made their way through a hallway that had a single room on the right-hand side which was labeled as "Archives".

Claire could see what he meant when they got to the door at the end of the first hallway. They then had to go through an even more dimly lit hallway that surrounded another room that came off to the right of it, this one was labeled as "Briefing Room".

At the end of this creepily dark hallway, Claire was almost blinded by the now proper lighting as they stepped through a door to a heavy art deco styled foyer. In the small foyer there was a set of stairs with a large window near the middle-landing.

Marvin made his way to the top of the stairs as Claire followed his lead to a nearby door that he went to open, only to find it was locked.

As Marvin went fishing for his keys somewhere within the pockets of his uniform, Claire wandered down the hallway to the right and had a look at the three statues sitting on pedestals. Two of the statues were up against the wall. Both of them were facing a larger statue in the center of the room that faced out from the other two, and had an arm raised in some sort of victory pose.

_I guess they didn't fit in the new art gallery? Kind of weird seeing all of these statues and paintings around a police station of all places. These ones look like Roman soldiers or something, are they supposed to represent the police and the people?_

"Hey, you? I got the door unlocked.", Marvin said as he waved for her to come over to the now open door. Claire scuffed her boots on the way back over to the patiently waiting officer before she looked down the almost black hallway. It was only illuminated by a red light, but there seemed to be a lit room at the end of it.

Marvin pointed down the hallway as he calmly said, "Down that hallway is the waiting room, there's a drink vending machine and there's comfy couches in there. If there's any problems just go through the door near the couches and you'll come out near the Communications Room. The other officers and the Sergeant are currently in there if you need anything."

Claire nodded and quietly mumbled, "Thanks" as she went through the door and down the hallway. It seemed as though the black, eerily red lit and silent hallway went on forever. She advanced down it with her boots loudly echoing her steps off the wooden floor in the silence until she saw a dimly lit room adjoining the dark hallway. Within the room there was a comfortable looking black leather couch, another set of the uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs she was sitting in for hours downstairs and a Raptor Coffee drink vending machine.

Claire ran her hand through her loose auburn hair as she plodded over to the couch and flopped herself onto it. She let herself think back over the events of the day.

_I was going to drop the bike that Pops and I built off to finally get that awesome flame paintjob. Compared to Elza's boring one, my bike would be **the shit** with it!_

Claire gave a small smile as she visualized her finished bike in her mind, but her thoughts turned sour.

_But... Then Pops and Mom couldn't give me a lift later and only told me when I was heading out to school. Then school sucked, Elza didn't show up. Like that's a big fat surprise there._

_During the lunch break we kept hearing and seeing all of these freaking fire trucks going down Ennerdale St towards the industrial Cider District._

_I only found out that there was a freak warehouse fire when Mrs. Mallet pulled me aside... _

Claire hauled herself upright on the couch. She tucked her legs up against herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees and let her head drop against them.

_And then she told me that my parents... had been in a car accident. That officer, Kevin what's-his-name said that a drunk driver pulled in front of them from the oncoming side of the lane. _

_They were trying to surprise me by bringing my bike back from the paintshop while I was in school... They tried to swerve but the trailer made the car spin... It came off the road and flipped into an embankment. They were trapped. The Raccoon Fire Department was busy trying to put that fire out..._

Claire felt sick to her stomach as her body was a whirlpool with so many emotions. Shock, fear, anger, confusion... It made her body tremble all over as it finally hit her like a freight train.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this! Not today. Not any time soon either! How the hell could this happen? Why didn't Raccoon have a proper emergency service?! They could've been rescued! Why them? Why us?! WHY?! _

Claire began to cry as her body convulsed with each confused, angry but quiet sob. Her tears drenched her face and her loose hair that had fallen forward, thankfully covered it. Her eyes and her chest felt like they were on fire with every shudder she made.

_If I didn't ask about my stupid bike... They'd be here still... They could've been saved... It's not my fault... But... It is my fault!_

Her nose ran with every weep she uttered. It felt like she was choking on her own heavy grief and guilt. Her mind was swirling in circles with the same thoughts, blames and laments.

_Chris still wasn't here. And our parents... They... _

"They... Won't ever come home again! IT'S ALL FUCKED!", Claire brokenly howled out to herself in-between sobs.

Claire had lost track of time as she was wracked with emotion. The howling sobs quieted down to smaller, silent ones as her voice had escaped her. By the time this had happened, she hadn't even realized that someone else was in the room with her until she heard a loud metallic "THUMP!" that made her jump slightly. She slightly lifted her head from her knees and sniffled as she squinted through her swollen, teary eyes at what made the sound to her right.

_Pale blue shirt... Dark blue pants? An officer?_

Claire quietly wiped her eyes and could see a tall blond man in the same R.P.D. uniform as Officer Branagh. Claire observed the blond man as he audibly growled and hit the front of the coffee vending machine with the palm of his bare left hand.

_Whoever he is... He looks pretty pissed. He's got a gold name badge though... it says something... _

Claire had to squint once more to make out the engraving on the gold badge.

_Sgt. A. Wesker... The Sergeant, huh?_

"It can't **still** be broken. Bloody Umbrella. **Anything** to save a buck!", Sergeant Albert Wesker hissed out at the machine as he hit it again resulting in an even louder metallic clang.

Wesker's money still hadn't registered in the machine. He didn't carry more cash on him then what he would need for the day. He expected his day to go as planned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!", he snarled as he put his hands on the top of the machine and began shaking it.

_I guess he's having a really shitty day too if he's **that** desperate for shitty coffee. At least he's more interesting to watch compared to the bunch of old drunk assholes downstairs._

Claire thought to herself with a small grin on her face as she watched him continue shaking the machine while loudly growling at it. The scene he was making lasted a few solid minutes before he finally released the machine back into it's place.

_Must've gotten it to work, FINALLY._

Wesker couldn't see her face and couldn't see that Claire was observing his every movement. She saw that he smirked to himself as he pushed the button for his drink with a loud "click" and grabbed a cardboard cup from the small table between the couch and the machine.

His smirk thinned and became a scowl.

_Oh no, it's the end of the world. The Sergeant didn't get what he wanted._

Claire sarcastically thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She saw Wesker swear under his breath as he gave the machine a swift, light kick and the smell of the drink from the cup in his right-hand rose and finally hit her.

… _Hm... Hot chocolate?_

Wesker stepped back from the machine and glanced around the small room before he muttered something. Claire could've sworn she heard the man say "Incompetence surrounds me. Useless janitor forgot the damn bin again!" before he spun around and looked at her.

Wesker had only just noticed that the seemingly endless sobbing had come to a stop. His eyes narrowed as he saw the auburn haired young woman unconsciously squirm where she sat when he glanced at her.

Claire could still see him clearly despite that fact. He grabbed the pair of sunglasses dangling from his shirt's pocket and quickly but almost gracefully shoved them onto his face. Wesker then cleared his throat as he sat the cardboard cup on the wooden floor in front of her before he proceeded to stomp out of the room and slam the door on the way out.

It was only when Claire heard a door slam faintly in the distance that she stretched out and slid down from the leather couch to the floor. She grabbed the steaming cup of hot chocolate from the floor and took small, slow sips. The creamy hot drink was a godsend for her hoarse and sore throat.

It wasn't long after Claire had emptied the cup that she heard a worried but welcomed voice from down the dark hallway call out, "Claire?"

A few moments later Marvin led a tall, brunet man dressed in USAF woodland-style fatigues into the small waiting room. "It'll probably take the courthouse a couple of weeks to sort out that paperwork I had you fill out.", Marvin finished as the brunet man nodded.

"Just going to give the Sergeant a head's up. You're good to go though.", Marvin said before he went out the same door that the Sergeant had slammed a little while ago. Claire felt a hand on her head and heard the warm voice of her brother. "Hey shrimp. Sorry I took forever to get here.", Chris said as he knelt on the floor next to his younger sister.

"All of Cider was blocked off and I had to take the long way through Stoneville.", Chris stated over his sister's sniffles before he pulled her into a hug. Claire couldn't contain her sobbing again and tried to talk to Chris but nothing came out other than a hoarse croaking sound.

_It's... all my fault. I'm so sorry Chris. _

"... Look, that officer told me what happened and nothing is your fault. That's it. Plain and simple, Claire. I've gotta look out for you now and first thing's first... We're going home. We can talk later whenever you want but you have to get some rest first.", Chris firmly said as he gently made Claire get off the station's cold wooden flooring.

It didn't take long for the Redfield siblings to make their way out of the maze that was the Raccoon Police Department. Chris had parked his restored 1968 royal blue Shelby Cobra on the other side of Ennerdale St just in front of L.E. Books. The car was something that Chris and their father had restored together and seeing it had upset Claire once more.

It was going to be a long and depressing drive to their now empty house.

* * *

Albert Wesker was hunched over the plain desk within a small office that had an adjoining dark room which was tucked below the stairs that led to the Communications Room. The R.P.D. still hadn't fully upgraded to computers across the station so there was still only an old typewriter to use. Wesker had chosen this particular office as the Chief of Police Brian Irons was constantly attempting to undermine him and he couldn't harass Wesker over the phone as it had seemingly "vanished" from the office one day.

It had been a few weeks since the warehouse fire within the Cider District. The Raccoon Police Department and the Raccoon Fire Department had a joint investigation which came to the conclusion of the origin of the fire being arson.

_Of course it was arson. It was another incompetent cover-up by Umbrella. That particular warehouse contained the remaining documents that tied "Drugs, Inc." to the center of the Umbrella Corporation. That should've been corrected during the government investigation two years ago that resulted in the Arklay General Hospital being shut down. _

_That obviously, did not happen._

Wesker continued typing his report up. He had to as he was the only on-duty Sergeant that particular day. Of course, Wesker omitted the truth behind the fire as he sat back to read his final notes within his report.

_Due to the constant and steady increase of the crime rate within Raccoon, it is my personal opinion that the fire may have been due to some sort of territory war between some of the local gangs that operate out of the Cider District. This would correspond with the usage of certain accelerants discovered by the R.F.D. at this and similar fires found within the area. _

_Far enough away from Umbrella, but still entirely plausible. _

Wesker allowed himself a smirk at his handiwork as he freed the paper from the typewriter.

_That toad of a Chief is in today. I'd rather save myself the trouble of dealing with the idiot so I'll drop these off with his secretary before I head out for some lunch._

Wesker pushed himself up from the desk and his chair as he grabbed the small pile of papers that made up his final report on the investigation and headed out of the office. Wesker was trudging up the stairwell as he rolled his head side to side until he felt and heard two loud and satisfying cracking sounds.

_Evidently, Spencer is obsessed with the style of the architect behind the Arklay Mansion and the Research Center. The mansion actually had some semblance of a layout but, this place? A single stairwell to the upper floors? No doubt this is some sort of imitation of the mad architect's style as the security system presented as puzzles are nowhere near as irritating as what was in the mansion!_

Wesker scoffed to himself as he swiftly made his way through the secure waiting room that lead down to the Raccoon Public Library. The only way to get to the Chief's office was to cut through the library, exit out into the second floor of the station's main hall before you were even at his secretary's waiting room.

_Until that second set of stairs has been completed... This amount of idiocy on a daily basis is slowly but surely killing me. _

Once Wesker reached the spacious waiting room he quickly flung his report onto the secretary's desk that was tucked behind a rounded wooden counter. He hadn't been inclined to linger as he had other matters to attend to; William Birkin had been nagging Wesker to visit his newly constructed underground laboratory.

It wouldn't take Wesker long to backtrack through the R.P.D. before he could make his way over to the nearby Waste Treatment Plant that was located over on the corner of Central and Park Street. The treatment plants of Raccoon were all interconnected and provided Umbrella's research staff fairly discreet transport and access to their workplace around and below Raccoon.

However, Wesker hadn't factored in the group of journalists and upset civilians that were currently crowding the enclosed courtyard of the station. He could see that some of the people had handmade signs with various, colorful complaints and demands splashed across them as he shoved his way past.

_If they had only blocked the gate or the street. I could easily issue a citation and disperse them. Not particularly my problem though. It would seem that their issue is with Mayor Warren and the toad. _

Wesker had finally forced his way across the courtyard. He had gotten some breathing room a few feet from the large dark green gate that was set into the decorative wall around the station when a woman with a blonde bob wearing a maroon pantsuit stepped in front of him.

"Move!", Wesker snarled as the woman pulled out a small cassette tape recorder from her jacket. "I'm Alyssa Ashcroft from The Raccoon Press, can you please comment on the quickly rising crime rate in the city?", Alyssa politely asked as she shoved the recorder in Wesker's direction. Wesker ignored her and continued onward to open the main gate but, the journalist was very persistent to talk to the only officer stupid enough to go through the crowd of protesters.

"Come on, sir! What about the rumors of the fire being arson?! What do you have to say about the R.P.D. being unable to cope with the increase of mafia related activites? We and the public shouldn't be suffering from the R.P.D.'s incompetence! A family has lost their parents and only for that to be made worse, one of them was a retired United States Airforce veteran! THIS ISN'T ACCEPTABLE!", Alyssa loudly berated Wesker.

_Hm... Perhaps I could use them to force the toad to accept my proposal for my own unit..._

Wesker thought smugly to himself as he decided to turn the current situation into his favor.

Some of the protesters joined in as Alyssa rallied them up in Wesker's direction. Alyssa hadn't expected Wesker to suddenly snap around and without a trace of his annoyance earlier he said, "You know what? You're absolutely right."

Alyssa held up the tape recorder to Wesker as he cleared his throat and launched into a small speech. "I never really understood why Raccoon lacks a dedicated emergency service given the size of the city. Arklay, Makoba and Stoneville all rely on the services that run within Raccoon. Personally, as an Army veteran myself... I am truly shocked and appalled that a fellow veteran had to pass away before there was any outcry on the matter.", Wesker finished solemnly.

Alyssa nodded eagerly as she waited for Wesker to continue on.

"If Raccoon had a proper specialized team to cover both emergency responses and higher level crimes then, that'd be killing two birds with one stone. So, I'd like to recommend the creation of a "Special Tactics And Rescue Service". However, I'm afraid that picketing the police station won't help. The public would need to contact Mayor Warren and Chief Irons to have the response escalated directly.", Wesker coolly finished with a slight smirk.

"Thank you for your time officer-", Alyssa started before Wesker interrupted her. "Sergeant Albert Wesker and it's not a problem. I just... feel obligated to do my part for Raccoon.", Wesker humbly finished with a fake smile that the journalist fell for.

A few months later in April, 1996 Mayor Michael Warren and the Chief of Police Brian Irons officially announced the formation of the Special Tactics And Rescue Service it would otherwise known as "S.T.A.R.S." for short. S.T.A.R.S. was to be lead by the man that had proposed it with the city's support. Not that this had surprised the newly promoted Captain Albert Wesker. He always got his way, eventually.

* * *

**A slightly shorter chapter though the next chapter will be longer with some S.T.A.R.S. shenanigans! All I can say is, poor Captain Wesker!**

**I've been using Outbreak characters to fill in gaps whenever needed, "Mrs. Mallet" is not an OC but appears as an NPC called "Regan Mallet" with her daughter "Lucy Mallet" in the Outbreak games.**

**I've also tucked in a couple of references to other things, please drop me a PM or a review if you recognize them. :)  
**

**If there's any confusion from having particular streets mentioned, then please refer to my map of Raccoon at Enetirnel on DeviantArt called "Map of Raccoon city - Home of Umbrella"! **

**Terminology Cheat Sheet:**

**Lachrymal: **Is a small part of bone that is formed around the small almond shaped Lacrimal glands that are located within a person's eyes towards their nose. The word itself is associated with one crying or sobbing given the origin of the word.

**USAF:** United States Air Force abbreviation

**Woodland-style fatigues:** These were the standard woodland camoflague pattern used by the USAF in the 90s up until the new Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) was introduced as part of a standardization of all United States military service uniforms. The pattern is similar to what Steve Burnside wears in CODE: Veronica whereas Jill in REmake/Resident Evil GameCube is wearing the digital BDU.

**Arson:** A purposely lit fire that is considered as a criminal offense.

**Accelerants:** Fluids or any other items used to purposely start a fire extremely quickly. In most cases this could be fuel, kerosene and so-on.

**Citation:** Is a paper document typically issued by a police officer for minor offenses. The citation a police officer gives to a violator will state the charge behind it being issued and will include a listed date in which the violator will be required to appear before a judge within court regarding the offense.

In Ohio, specially Southern Ohio where Raccoon would be located - it is illegal for protesters to block of streets, sidewalks and general access. If they are being rowdy as well, they can be issued citations for that too. Should they still refuse to leave the area after being dispersed by police then the offenders can be arrested for public disorderly conduct.


End file.
